This specification includes a partial source code listing and an API (application program interface) listing of a preferred embodiment of the invention, attached as Appendices A and B incorporated by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,559, respectively. These materials form part of the disclosure of the specification.
The present invention relates to database management and analysis tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to software tools for facilitating the management and analysis of World Wide Web sites and other types of database systems which utilize hyperlinks to facilitate user navigation.
With the increasing popularity and complexity of Internet and intranet applications, the task of managing Web site content and maintaining Web site effectiveness has become increasingly difficult. Company Webmasters and business managers are routinely faced with a wide array of burdensome tasks, including, for example, the identification and repair of large numbers of broken links (i.e., links to missing URLs), the monitoring and organization of large volumes of diverse, continuously-changing Web site content, and the detection and management of congested links. These problems are particularly troublesome for companies that rely on their respective Web sites to provide mission-critical information and services to customers and business partners.
Several software companies have developed software products which address some of these problems by generating graphical maps of Web site content and providing tools for navigating and managing the content displayed within the maps. Examples of such software tools include WebMapper(trademark) from Netcarta Corporation and WebAnalyzer(trademark) from InContext Corporation. Unfortunately, the graphical site maps generated by these products tend to be difficult to navigate, and fail to convey much of the information needed by Webmasters to effectively manage complex Web sites. As a result, many companies continue to resort to the burdensome task of manually generating large, paper-based maps of their Web sites. In addition, many of these products are only capable of mapping certain types of Web pages, and do not provide the types of analysis tools needed by Webmasters to evaluate the performance and effectiveness of Web sites.
The present invention addresses these and other limitations in existing products and technologies.
In accordance with the present invention, a software package (xe2x80x9cWeb site analysis programxe2x80x9d) is provided which includes a variety of features for facilitating the management and analysis of Web sites. In the preferred embodiment, the program runs on a network-connected PC under the Windows(copyright) 95 or Windows(copyright) NT operating system, and utilizes the standard protocols and conventions of the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d). In other embodiments, the program may be adapted to provide for the analysis of other types of hypertextual-content sites, including sites based on non-standard protocols.
In the preferred embodiment, the program includes Web site scanning routines which use conventional webcrawling techniques to gather information about the content objects (HTML documents, GIF files, etc.) and links of a Web site via a network connection. Mapping routines of the program in-turn use this information to generate, on the computer""s display screen, a graphical site map that shows the overall architecture (i.e., the structural arrangement of content objects and links) of the Web site. A user interface of the program allows the user to perform actions such as initiate and pause the scanning/mapping of a Web site, zoom in and out on portions of a site map, apply content filters to the site map to filter out content objects of specific types, and save and retrieve maps to/from disk. A map comparison tool allows the user to generate a comparison map which highlights changes that have been made to the Web site since a previous mapping of the site.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the Web site analysis program implements a map generation method which greatly facilitates the visualization by the user of the overall architecture of the Web site, and allows the user to navigate the map in an intuitive manner to explore the content of the Web site. To generate the site map, a structural representation of the Web site (specifying the actual arrangement of content objects and links) is initially reduced, for purposes of generating the site map, to a hierarchical tree representation in which each content object of the Web site is represented as a node of the tree. A recursive layout method is then applied which uses the parent-child node relationships, as such relationships exist within the tree, to spatially position the nodes (represented as respective icons within the map) on the display screen such that children nodes are positioned around and connected to their respective immediate parents. (This layout method can also be used to display other types of hierarchical data structures, such as the tree structure of a conventional file system.) The result is a map which comprises a hierarchical arrangement of parent-child node (icon) clusters in which parent-child relationships are immediately apparent.
As part of the layout method, the relative sizes of the node icons are preferably adjusted such that nodes with relatively large numbers of outgoing links have a relatively large icon size, and thus stand out in the map. In addition, the node and link display sizes are automatically adjusted such that the entire map is displayed on the display screen, regardless of the size of the Web site. As the user zooms in on portions of the map, additional details, of the Web site""s content objects are automatically revealed within the map.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the Web site analysis program is based on an extensible architecture that allows software components to be added that make extensive use of the program""s mapping functionality. Specifically, the architecture includes an API (application program interface) which includes API procedures (xe2x80x9cmethodsxe2x80x9d) that allow other applications (xe2x80x9cplug-insxe2x80x9d) to, among other things, manipulate the display attributes of the nodes and links within a site map. Using these methods, a plug-in application can be added which dynamically superimposes data onto the site map by, for example, selectively modifying display colors of nodes and links, selectively hiding nodes and links, and/or attaching alphanumeric annotations to the nodes and links. The API also includes methods for allowing plug-in components to access Web site data (both during and following the Web site scanning process) retrieved by the scanning routines, and for adding menu commands to the user interface of the main program.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, software routines (preferably implemented within a plug-in application) are provided for processing a Web site""s server access log file to generate Web site usage data, and for displaying the usage data on a site map. This usage data may, for example, be in the form of the number of xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d per link, the number of Web site exit events per node, or the navigation paths taken by specific users (xe2x80x9cvisitorsxe2x80x9d). This usage data is preferably generated by processing the entries within the log file on a per-visitor basis to determine the probable navigation path taken by each respective visitor to the Web site. (Standard-format access log files which record each access to any page of the Web site are typically maintained by conventional Web servers.) In a preferred implementation, the usage data is then superimposed onto the site map (using the API methods) using different node and link display colors to represent different respective levels of user activity. Using this feature, Webmasters can readily detect common xe2x80x9cproblem areasxe2x80x9d such as congested links and popular Web site exit points. In addition, by looking at individual navigation paths on a per-visitor basis, Webmasters can identify popular navigation paths taken by visitors to the site.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the Web site analysis program includes software routines and associated user interface controls for automatically scanning and mapping dynamically-generated Web pages, such as Web pages generated xe2x80x9con-the-flyxe2x80x9d in response to user-specified database queries. This feature generally involves the two-step process of capturing and recording a dataset manually entered by the user into an embedded form of a Web page (such as a page of a previously-mapped Web site), and then automatically resubmitting the dataset (within the form) when the Web site is later re-scanned. As will be appreciated, this feature of the invention can also be applied to conventional Internet search engines.
To effectuate the capture of one or more datasets in the preferred implementation, the user initiates a capture session from the user interface; this causes a standard Web browser to be launched and temporarily configured to use the Web site analysis program as an HTTP-level proxy to communicate with Web sites. Thereafter, until the capture session is terminated by the user, any pages retrieved with the browser, and any forms (datasets) submitted from the browser, are automatically recorded by the Web site analysis program into the site map. When the site map is subsequently updated (using an xe2x80x9cautomatic updatexe2x80x9d option of the user interface), the scanning routines automatically re-enter the captured datasets into the corresponding forms and recreate the form submissions. The dynamically-generated Web pages returned in response to these automatic form submissions are then added to the updated site map as respective nodes. A related aspect of the invention involves the associated method of locally capturing the output of the Web browser to generate a sequence that can subsequently be used to automatically evaluate a Web site.